Bad time
by trashoftheinterweb
Summary: Sans' point of view during the genocide mode, and goes back to when Gaster was alive. Mild language. And I know Frisk/Chara is genderfluid, but in the story I made Sans think they are female, so please, I do know. :)
1. Chapter 1

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Now, now, freak, why would I ever do that?" Laughed the girl with the knife. She grinned back at her opponent, gracefully leaping from tree to tree.

"You killed them all... It's Christmas. Doesn't that mean _**anything**_ to you?"

The girl remained silent, watching her opponent look at her, their entire body shaking.

"Well then, since you've killed my entire family, I guess I should at least return the favor..." Her opponent climbed one of the many evergreen trees. They were slow, every few seconds snow would fall from the next branch on top of them. They'd whine, wipe off the snow and continue on.

"Come on, you freak! Do you want to die?" She cackled. The monster, who was her opponent, was very close to the girl's tree. Although her opponent was a monster, the only bad guy here was the girl. The underworld's creatures aren't evil, and we had all lived in peace, until this brat showed up.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Uh, you? Look freak, I have a name you know. I am Chara."

"I don't care! Why would you think I'd even use the slightest bit of manners towards you?" They were young. Children were taught to reason with their opponents, the monster couldn't have been older than 10. 'Cause so far, this kid hadn't shut up and tried to fight back.

"Well your mamma told you to at dinner, did she not? It's only been an hour or two." The kid was in shock, unsure whether to say something back or remain silent. They choked on their own words, only stuttering. They couldn't fight anymore, they had thrown rocks at her before, one hitting Chara's arm, but it left little damage.

In anger, the kid jumped off their branch towards Chara, but they were an inch too far away to grab the tree. Time seemed to pause before the kid fell, like in a cartoon. They looked down, looked back up, pale, and screamed as they plummeted down. There was a loud crack. Then a groan. They had survived the fall, but barely. Their legs were bent in unhealthy directions, all four. Blood poured out of their nose. They didn't have much of a chance, they were literally a giant dog, you know, one of the stereotypical orange ones that everyone draws, but the size of a small horse, with muscles, and stands on two legs.

"That's why you don't run from me. You made this more complicated than this had to be, freak. Don't worry, you'll be with your mama soon."

"Don't talk about my momma!"

I couldn't watch the murder. I've seen this girl kill for hours. The whole scenario is stuck in my head. The scream, the kill, the reflection of the corpse in her bloody red eyes, the grin that spread across her face, and the way she wiped the blood and soul powder off in the snow. The last thing is what terrifies me most. Why? Because my brother wants to catch a human and give them to the king so he can become a "very famous royal guardsman", and he thinks she's harmless. I don't know why he wants to be part of the royal guard. We- or I at least don't like working around or for the king. Plus he couldn't hurt anybody even if he tried. I can't let him die, he's all I got.

Dad was the royal scientist, a good one too, he always was working on something. I was only six when hell struck, so I don't understand how I can remember it all so clearly. It was a normal Thursday, Dad had just invented something that could get us out of the underworld. From what I heard, the kingdom was happy... We were eating dinner, but then a burning smell filled the room. Smoke followed it up, and then the smell... gasoline. Someone set the house on fire. Dad handed me my brother and told me to run as far and as fast as I could. I didn't want to, I could've saved him if I wasn't so dumb, if I had known how to use my powers. I could've gone instead. He could've given my brother a much better life than I ever will... I've failed my brother once, so my duty is to never do it again.

I ran for awhile, I was being followed, and I couldn't fight with my brother in my hands. Eventually I found a town, and hid there. They've never come back. I was without food for a week. I got my brother all I could, a couple scraps from dumpsters a day. If Dad had survived he could have a four course meal with extra breadsticks. I ate some ketchup packets. I know, sounds gross. Not to me. I really, really like ketchup. Still find that gross? You should ketchup to what's going on... Heh...Get it?

I snap out of my trance and turn back around. The corpse is gone, the girl is clean. She shuts her eyes and walks towards where I am. I teleport away, back to my brother. He smiles down at me.

"I'll catch them this time, brother! My new trap is sure to get them this time!" I smile back. Papyrus, my brother, talked in an odd way. I guess I've let him watch too many movies.

"I bet ya will."

"No! I know I will! This human is going to make me a _**very**_ famous royal guardsman!" He flexed and posed, and muttered something afterwards while grinning.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! Oh, if only they weren't such jerks! They don't like puzzles or anything!"

"Why don't 'cha use a normal trap? Like a snare."

"But those or soooooo boring! I like my puzzles! Did you see the ice skating one! Oh! How clever I was to think of that! I bet they're stuck!" I remember what I just saw. 30 murders. Stuck, I wish. But to hell with what I want... Right?

"Yeah..."

"Is there something upsetting you, brother? You're awfully quiet."

"Nah, just tired... I still have work later..."

"But you just were at work! You are doing work too!" I shrug. Watching for any humans to come though the ruin doors is between my 4th and 6th daily job, and today I've been chasing the girl around. I don't sleep a lot, and I'm not exactly the picture of health either. So today's been killing me.

"Got different work."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and stared across the bridge, waiting.

The girl was here. Her eyes were closed.

Papyrus got angry at the girl and didn't activate the trap. When I asked him why, he just gave me a lecture on how Undyne, the captain of the royal guard, would love the puzzles. She's been great. She gives him "warrior training". Its really just cooking lessons, I mean if you call boiling pasta over and over cooking lessons... It's brought up his confidence. If only he didn't try and do it at home.

Pap stomps on home, upset. I've told the girl that he couldn't kill her, or break a bone if he tried. I told her to just pretend to be human. I've heard the stories, they killed the prince, and kept us here in the underworld for awhile.

I turn back to her. She's in my face (I'm really short. I don't understand how my brother is 6 feet tall and I'm still 4'8"). Her creepy eyes are open. I realize Papyrus is gonna try to fight her eventually, so I give her some friendly advice.

"Here's some advice about fighting my brother... _**Don't."**_

I go to Grillby's, and have a few drinks that may have some alcohol. Grillby let me finish up what he had while he was packing.

"You gotta leave Sans."

"W-why? We're... we're fiiiine." He grabbed my drink and threw it on the ground.

"Hey! Why'd ya do that! I'm not that-"

"Listen to me Sans! That human is gonna kill your brother! He walks around in that suit you made him for Halloween, thinking he's some kind of god! I raised you and him for years!"

That was true, after a week or two of eating ketchup packets he came over and offered us food. I refused for awhile, but I can't say the same for my brother. He ate his and what was supposed to be mine. Eventually I ate his stuff and started working for him. He helped me raise Pap to be the m- er, whatever he is today.

"Okay, okay. You gotta point!"

"Yeah." I turn to get up.

"Your brother."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"He talks like your dad did."

"You knew my dad?" I laughed. "Sure..."

"I did."

"You're only 35. You said you started the bar the day you turned 21 and you've always lived here."

"Yeah. So?" He keep packing, but leaves one bottle out on the counter.

"So what? We didn't grow up here!"

"Well, not exactly. You moved. The house you live in now?" That explains the weird papers.

"When you were really little, you used to steal your dad's drink. It would always be the same liquor." He grabs the bottle and slides it towards me. I pick it up, and look at the label.

"Firestones? This is some expensive stuff!"

"Yeah, consider it a final gift from me to you if I never see you again."

"Thanks man." I take the bottle and run home.

"Papyrus! I'm home!" There is no answer. I look around the house. His room is empty, mine is empty, the kitchen is empty, and so is the bathroom. I decide to go out and look for him, he's probably fine, he better be.

I look around outside. I dig for awhile, we did get a few feet of snow, but he's not anywhere. I'm still sure he's fine. If that brat touches him I swear, I'll do everything I can to make the rest of their life worse than hell itself.

I look around the woods, it's been a while since I've seen him. I generally don't let him out of view for more than 30 minutes when I'm not working.

So Grillby knew dad. Weird. From what I remember, Dad wasn't exactly the kind of guy that would go to a bar at midnight, because that's the only time when he really wasn't sleeping, working, or putting up with us.

I'm really tired. I had a few drinks and 4 hours of sleep. I generally take naps, er, required breaks during the day, but I don't know why I'm tired. When this happeds, my mind kinda blanks. Why am I here again?

I hear something, so I decide to walk towards it 'cause why not? Papyrus is talking to the kid. I listen to them talking, which really is just my brother, from behind a tree. What are they doing?

"Your life is going down a dangerous path! But worry not, I, the great Papyrus, see great potential within you! Everyone can be a great person if they try. And me, I hardly have to try at all!"

She walked closer to him.

"Hey! Quit moving while I'm speaking to you! This is exactly what I'm talking about! I think you are in need of guidance! Someone has to keep you on the straight and narrow! I, Papyrus, will gladly be your friend and tutor! I'll turn your life right around!"

She walked closer to him again.

"I see you are approaching! Are you offering a hug of acceptance? I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!"

She runs up to him, and in that moment, everything comes back. The fire that killed Dad, the chase afterwards, and everything bad that had happened. The monsters she killed today. None of that could've prepared me for this.

She took her knife and cut off his head. His body turned to dust after the swipe, but his head lay on the ground. It's alive..

"W-well. That's not what I expected... But still! I believe you can do better! Even if you don't think so! I-I promise..."

She took his head, threw it against the tree I'm behind. She grunted, like he was just an annoyance.

"Papyrus?" His head is gone. I run to where he stood. His scarf was still here. I can barely pick it up. No... This cannot be happening...

"Little BRAT!"

You've taken the last thing I ever had from me, and crushed him. Fine. If you wanted to have a bad time, you should've just said so.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS A FREE WRITE IM DOING ON MY OWN TIME. THANK YOU

Nothing was ever gonna please this kid. Birds used to sing, flowers used to bloom, all in all things weren't too bad. I had some friends, a few jobs, a reason to get out of bed after working, and a family. Of all the things this girl had to take, my brother, Pap, had to be one of them.

It's hard to find flowers anymore, those of us who are still alive use them for funerals. I don't get the point of it, the death toll increases by the hour. Everybody's just gonna wind up dead anyway. The birds are either smart enough to not come outside or dead too. The only sounds here are the wind and your own thoughts, but between the two there's still a pretty loud sound.

I can't give my brother a funeral. There's no flowers, or anybody else to come, and all that's left of him is his old scarf, which I'm keeping with me because my life has come down so far that all I have left is a torn and burned red piece of fabric.

I started following her again. She killed the captain of the royal guard, Undyne, who let the girl take her life instead of a younger kid who this... Chara tried to slice in half. All of her men are dead at the hands of the girl too.

I can't sleep anymore. All it does it make me think. So I don't. I had lost all hope to bring them back. I had found a blueprint, a few years ago. It was for some sort of time machine. The slightest hope of getting my dad back, or just erasing my own existence gave me all the motivation I needed to work on it. I gave up when I was about fifteen. Dad was gone along with Pap and there is nothing I can do but avenge them.

All the survivors are given the chance to evacuate their homes and hide somewhere "safe". Few refuse, and I'm one of them. It's not much safer than here, this place they speak of. I bet it's so everyone can bet together to say their goodbyes, and so the kids feel safer.

I watched the others that refuse the evacuation die. Some just had a death wish, but others with too much confidence died quicker than those who gave up.

With each kill she came closer and closer to the king. As she got farther and farther, I noticed something. She has died a lot of times.If the girl was killed, she used her 'super powers' to almost 'reset' the fight, as if it never happened. I remembered it all. She would die, then there would be a flash of light, and there she stood again, alive. The things she could of used her powers for, and she still uses them to kill. That's just disgusting.

I'm going to have to stop her myself. Maybe my powers that dad gave me will come in handy for once. I've had them since birth and every day gets worse and worse because of them.

Having telekinesis, teleportation, and the ability to summon laser firing beasts out of thin air and then making them disappear sounds awesome, but it comes with a price that nobody wants, knowledge, an unhealthy amount, more than everyone of your friends. It's not knowing how to successfully add 1 and 1, or knowing how to spell a word, or knowing the entire periodic table. It's knowledge of life and death, not knowing everything, but almost everything, and the small piece missing from the large puzzle of your mind is the most important. Is there a way to reset death and life is what I want to know. If the girl can do it... Can I? I don't care what happens after death, I just want to get my brother back.

I teleport to the palace corridor. Marble pillars stretch throughout the golden room. As she opens the large doors to walk in I realize that I'm going to die. If I kill her, she can bring herself back to life. Either she'll give up, the fight will go on until the end of time, or I'm about to die. I hide in my blue hoodie and my brother's scarf until she stands a few meters away. She waits in front of me, silent, waiting for the chance to cut me in half with her knife, which clearly has never been wiped.

I remove my scarf to reveal my permanent grin, another side effect of my powers.

"Heya. You've been busy huh? So I've got a question for 'ya... Do you think that even the worst person could change? That everybody can be a good person if they try?"

They step forwards ignoring the question. I laugh. That's what my brother believed and he's dead now.

"Ok here's a better question. Do you want to have a bad time? 'Cause if you take another step forwards, you're REALLY not gonna like what happends next.

She steps forward again. I sigh. I had made a promise to some woman that I'd never hurt any human that fell down here.

"Welp. Sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises." The girl opens her soulless eyes and glares at me, still waiting.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." it wasn't. It must seem like a great day to her though. "On days like these... Kids like you... should be burning in hell."

I start with my strongest attack, and it kills her. She comes back to life seconds later, aggravated. I'm back where I stood, grinning.

"Heya. You look frustrated about something. Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

I attack her again with my strongest attack, she manages to just barely stay alive. Then soon, on and on she just keeps dying and trying to beat me.

"Heya. Hmmm... that expression. That's the face of someone who's died twice in a row. How about we make it a third?" She dodges my first attack. She leaps to stab me, but I dodge her attack too.

"Do you really think I'm just gonna stand here and take it?" She fails to dodge my next series of attacks.

"Heya. Hmmm.. that expression, that's the face of someone who's died thrice in a row. Hmmm, thrice. What comes after thrice? Wanna help me find out?"

"Heya. Hmmm, that expression, that's the face of someone who's died quice in a row. Quice? Frice? Welp, won't have to use it again anyways."

"Heya. Hmmm, that expression, that's the face of someone who's died five times in a row. Convenient huh? That's one for each finger. Soon..."

"Heya. Hmmm, that expression, that's the face of someone who's died six times in a row. That's the amount of fingers on a mutant hand. But soon..."

"Heya. Hmmm, that expression, that's the face of someone who's died seven times in a row. Hey, that's good. Seven's supposed to be a lucky number. Who knows? Maybe you'll hit the jackpot."

"Heya. Hmmm, that expression, that's the face of someone who's died eight times in a row. That's the number of fingers on a spider."

"Heya. Hmmm, that expression, that's the face of someone who's died seven times in a row. Nope, wait, that's definitely nine sorry."

"Heya. Hmmm, that expression, that's the face of someone who's died 10 times in a row. Congrats! The big one- o! We can invite all your friends over for a big shindig. We can have cake, hotdogs, but wait. Something's not right... Oh yeah, you don't have any friends."

She dodges my first attacks and I dodge hers.

"Our reports have showed a massive anomaly in the space time continuum." By ours, I mean mine and Alphys's, the current royal scientist. "Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting..."

We dodge each other's attacks again.

"Until suddenly everything ends..." she growls at my research. Even before I found the blueprints, I've noticed somethings always happening. I've lived through days over and over and over before.

She jumps at me again. I slide out of the way, preparing my attacks. When I'm not using my lasers or telekinesis, I have to fight with what I'm made of. Bones. Me and Papyrus can summon human bones out of thin air to throw at our opponents... I've never found them as good weapons, but they were good attacks to stall your opponent.

"You have no idea how this feels..."

I look up at Chara.

"Knowing that one day without warning... It's all going to be reset."

"I gave up trying to go back a long time ago..."

I fire the lasers. She dodges.

"And leaving the underworld and getting up to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either." To leave the underground has been a goal for years for everyone else. I always couldn't have cared less.

"If we do we'll just end up back here with no memory of it right?" Doing anything anymore all could just be reset. Nothing really does matter to me anymore except for getting this brat to quit.

I fire more lasers, which she dodges swiftly. I dodge her jabs quickly. if only Papyrus could've dodged her attack... Would avenging him even be worthwhile if she could just reset over and over?

"It's actually hard to give it my all because of that. Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy? Hell, if I know..."

I don't move a lot, which intimidates her. If I was just some lazy nerd, how the hell was I winning? She stomps her foot on the ground and becomes red.

She couldn't kill the king, and all I can do know is avenge everyone who's died at her hands, even if it meant giving up my life.

"All I know, seeing what comes next... I can't afford can't to care anymore."

I can't attack her anymore. I sit down, out of shape. I watch her look up confused and tired.

"Ugh... that being said. You really like swinging that knife around, huh? I know you didn't answer me before but, somewhere in there I can feel it," I ramble like my brother did to buy me some time. "There's a glimmer of a good person inside you. Someone who once aspired to do the right thing. Someone who people called... a friend? C'mon buddy. Do you remember me? Please.. if you're listening... let's just forget this all happened ok? Just lay down your weapon and my job will be a whole lot easier." I stand up and stuck out my hand. I wondered if she would take it. If she did, and my brother... was right... I'd kill her anyways.

She threw her knife at me. I slid away. She curses under her breath.

"Welp, it was worth a shot. Guess you like doing things your way huh?"

As I attacked her, she made her way across the room to grab her knife.

We attacked and dodged each other's attacks for awhile, but now I'm getting tired. I'm going to lose. I'm going to die if this keeps going on and on like this. Chara is extremely... uh, determined is the world I'll use. In other cases, it's a great thing to have. To never give up no matter how many times you fail. For me, I guess you could say the result isn't great for me...

I decide to use whatever energy I have left for one final attack. I look up at the kid.

"If you survive this... I'll show you my special attack..."

They glare at me, upset.

"The realization that Sans is going to die soon fills you with determination"

I jump, not expecting them to talk. I get my self together and use every power that I have. I threw them to the walls, summoned every blaster I could... but they survived. And I was done for.

They waited for my "special attack" I had promised. Chara didn't even move.

"Are you ready? Here goes nothing..." The kid jumped back, then realized what my attack was.

"Yup. It's literally nothing." In a fight here, the fighters took turns on attacking. It's kinda like a universal law. Many have tried to break the rule, but somehow they couldn't. And neither could Chara.

"And it's not gonna be anything either. Heh... Ya get it? I know I can't beat you. One of your turns, your just gonna kill me. So I've decided... It's never gonna be your turn. I'm just gonna keep having mine until you give up. Even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. Capiche?"

They wait. It's been 20 minutes. Why aren't they leaving?

"You'll get bored here. If you haven't gotten bored already, I mean. Then you'll finally quit."

An hour goes by and they're still here.

"I know you're type. You're very determined, aren't you?" They seem to have said that word a lot during their battles. I don't know why.

"You'll never give up, even if there's no point to persevering whatsoever. If I can make that clear... No matter what you'll keep going. Just because you think you can. You've reached the end, there's nothing left for you now. So in my opinion? The most 'determined' thing you can do now is to uh, completely give up. And uh.." I yawn. I haven't slept in days... "do literally anything else..."

Then my lack of sleep kicks in and I pass out. I'm dead now...

Then I felt the stab. It felt sort of like in the morning when you're sleeping and somebody rips the blankets off you, but a lot more painful and bloody.

I look down at the wound then back up at her.

"Well... I-I guess that's it huh... Just... don't say I didn't warn you..." If the king doesn't stop her... someone will.. and she's not going to like it when it happens. Or maybe... she'll win. But after she destroys everything, there will be nothing left for her. I stand up, still bleeding, and somehow still alive.

"Welp... I'm going to Grillby's..."

I limp away looking down. Everything is getting lighter. I fall on the ground, unable to breathe. I'm on my knees, holding myself up with only my arms. A figure stands infront of me, made of light. Something about them seems familiar. I struggle to remember in my last few seconds of not death who it could be.

I remember now.

"Papyrus... do you want anything?"


End file.
